


Cold heat

by space_lace



Category: Code:Breaker
Genre: Gen, Lost form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogami is Lost, and finds his privacy invaded by a certain blond. But everything's not the way it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold heat

Ogami leaned heavily against the wall of the infirmary, breathing rough and brows knitted tight together. He had lost his power, but luckily not at the worst of times. He had already finished his job by the time he got Lost, and there was no immideate danger around him. So he had dragged himself to school, which had been hard, but not impossible. The school was dark and cold during the night, but the temperature wasn't uncomfortable. Not with how cold his own body was. His Lost state was a lot more uncomfortable.

He heard a creak as the door opened, and he cursed inwardly, wondering what person was low enough to go after him in his Lost form. He knew that there were many, but who was it now?

But he didn't need to worry. He could hear the pitter patter of small feet, bare against the freezing tile. He already knew who it was. ”Toki.”

The heterochromian said nothing, only came up to him. The cold was radiating from the raven, and he could see Toki's Lost form shiver in the cold. He looked flushed. A fever?

His mind in a haze, the blond crawled onto his lap, resting his forehead against the crook of Ogami's neck. He was boiling hot, the warmth of his tiny body sending pinpricks of heat into Ogami's cold one. He wrapped his arms around the shivering form, his nose burying into the soft crown of pale golden hair.

Neither would be willing to acknowledge this moment the next day, but with the moon as their only witness, they found comfort in each other's closeness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ogami's Lost form is as those who's read the manga, his first Lost form. So it's set pretty early in the manga. Or could be set in the anime. Whichever you prefer.


End file.
